Olympus Has Fallen
by sixthnin
Summary: Greek Mythology / Modern AU; inspired by Quietus. A disoriented Goddess with wretched grief in her veins and a stubborn sailor who will stop at nothing to seek his vengeance over the deity's sins.


She watched him ride the oceans despite the warnings Briareos sent out. She clutched onto her white-linen dress as she fled to Cymopoleia's throne. She pushed aside her rosy tresses and knocked once. She flinched as the door creaked opened to reveal a woman with pale-white hair and blood-shot red eyes. She had been crying again.

"What is it?" the woman growled, wiping away her tear streaks as she reached for her handkerchief.

The rosy-haired woman bowed and said," He did not obey your warnings." She clenched her fists, hoping she would not allow this man to vanish like the others.

"Hn," she said curtly as she skipped to the bathroom to rinse her face, "Let the ocean swallow him for disobedience."

"I cannot allow him to die."

"Are you disobeying me as well, Karin?"

"N-no…I am just…"

The woman growled at Karin's protests. She did not have time for this annoyance.

"Karin." She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do as you wish."

Karin beamed, "Thank you so much, your hi—"

"I cannot toy with Fate," the woman interrupted, "Maybe it is your fate to be swallowed by the ocean as well."

* * *

His raven tresses were pushed back by the immense wind as he felt small tear drops fall from the sky and graze his cheeks. A storm was coming.

He prepped his ship for the long voyage that awaited him. He will stop at nothing to find him. The raven-haired man jolted from the dock, untied the ropes straddled to his ship and began his journey.

"Brother, guide me." He prayed.

* * *

The rosy-haired girl's eyes saddened as she watched her twirl her fingers over the sea orb that would send out another wave and another gust of wind to sink the sailor's ship. Karin knew she had to protect him. She has watched that sailor's life fall apart since he was born. She was his protector and now his fate was in the hands of another deity that she could not toy with for it was not in her hands.

She decided it was her obligation to protect him, despite the consequences from Poseidon and Briareos. She could not let this man suffer any longer.

She rose from her seat and fled the throne, sneaking out a clear sea orb.

As soon as she was far away enough from Olympus, she sighed, placing her palms over the orbs and softly chanted to herself as her hands began to glow.

"Sirens," She whispered.

The orb displayed three women with soft curls that draped over their breasts.

"I need your aid." Karin pleaded.

"Sweet Brizo, we do not permit orders from you." One of them purred.

"Sirens, I beg of you," she swallowed her sadness, "I cannot allow this mortal to perish."

"Your graciousness, we do not—"

"Do you want me to call forth Poseidan?" Karin interrupted. She knew his name would send shivers down their spines, and she was right.

"You mustn't!" The sirens shrieked.

Karin bit her lower lip from smirking, "Well?"

The three women glanced at each other until one of them rose and said, "We will do your bidding, Brizo."

* * *

The raven-haired man noticed the clouds descend over him as the sky grew darker with each thundering roar. Soon, the wind picked up and waves crashed against his ship with extraordinary might that for a second he almost lost control of the wheel.

He grunted with anger, steering his ship into another direction.

"I guess I'll take the long way." He thought as he wiped the sweat from his temples.

* * *

The three women swam through the sea with worry and fear over Brizo's threats of calling forth the deity that could rip them in shreds with his cane.

"Do you see it, sisters?" One of them spoke, leading them to a ship.

"It's up ahead. Just a little more."

* * *

Karin watched from the orb, clutching it tight as a tear fled from her eyes when she hear the sudden whips and cries from where she once was, pleading for the safety of the sailor she admired.

"He was at it again," she thought, shedding more tears and whimpering from the fear, "If only I could stop the abuse he inflicts on you, maiden. But I cannot intrude."

"I'm sorry…" Karin choked out a sob, letting her tears fall onto the orb.

* * *

"God damn it." The sailor cursed, trying to steer the wheel that forbid him from steering due to the immense waves crashing his course.

The rain poured harder from the skies, almost causing him to lose his vision from the immense shower that stained his ashen eyes.

The ocean danced with his ship as if it was its only target.

He was afraid if he continued he would go overboard, along with his ship that the empress gifted him for his bravery in the war.

"If I can survive the military, I can survive this." He thought, clenching his teeth.

The sailor got ahold of a rope and tied the wheel to a pole, indicating it to turn left at all costs, no matter what, this was the way to _him_.

But a sudden sob shut down his thoughts. He looked to the sea, but there was no sign of a woman crying.

"Did I hear that correctly?" He whispered, wondering if it was just the sounds of the waves mimicking the sounds of sobs.

* * *

The sirens saddened as they swam under the sailor's ship, lifting it with their strength.

"How much more will she suffer for the things she cannot control?" one of the sirens asked, biting her lower lip.

"You mustn't question the ordeals of the deity!" Two of the sirens shot back.

But the cries were much louder this time, filled with more distress and misery. Their maiden did not deserve the suffrage she had to endure, but Poseidan thought otherwise when he found out about Hades' involvement with his daughter.

* * *

Why must Fate toy with him? Had he not bore enough anguish for his life to end like this? Lost in the sea over a storm that refused to strike another.

The sailor gave up steering the wheel and collapsed onto the floor, wishing his brother had guided him correctly.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Wow, it's been a while since I published a new story! Hi (if there's actually anyone around who cares about me)!

I based this off of Greek Mythology, but with my twist in it, so please do not inform me if I did not interpret it "correctly." I'm well aware that this is not what happens in the myths nor do they connect. It was based off of a dream I had and it did not leave my mind until I wrote it down. (I hope that's okay) Oh, and another note, this will be multi-chapter, so bare with me and the sailor (wink wink) as I write it down.

I wonder who the sailor is? Hmm? Oh, and the goddess that causes storms? Who could that be? Tell me your guesses, I'd love to hear 'em!

Please review!

xoxo, rin.


End file.
